


take me back to my paradise

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Latvia - Freeform, Light Angst, Melancholy, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, a tiny bit of character study, that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It was a lonely nightNo stars were shining, there was no lightOne troubled thought broke throughAnd colored my world so blue
Relationships: Gabrielle Daleman/Javier Fernández
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	take me back to my paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Song nr 3: Carousel, 'That night'  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ It was a lonely night _

_ No stars were shining, there was no light _

_ One troubled thought broke through _

_ And colored my world so blue _

She's doing good now, usually. She has so much going on, so much on her head. So much training, meetings, hopes blossoming inside her, shy and bright, and bitter disappointment, so bitter and hard to swallow.

Gabby sighs, and closes her eyes for a second before opening them again, looking at the flickering lights of the city spreading in front of her. She used to do that more, sit on a window ledge, look at the horizon and dream, dream about so many things. 

She doesn’t really have time for that, now. She’s not a little girl anymore, and dreams aren’t as easy to reach as she used to think. But she’s focused, and she’s determined, and she knows she will get up again, because she always does. 

But now, on this quit spring evening, she feels both older and younger than she is, and she looks at the sea of flickering lights in front of her, welcoming and distant at the same time. 

She’s wondering if he’s seeing something similar, now.

Probably not. Gabby likes to think that she knows him well, and he’s probably deep asleep now, or maybe not that deep, maybe he still has troubles sleeping, those that made him late for training sometimes-

Gabby sighs, and shakes her head. 

When she was a little girl, she used to dream about a lot of things.

She used to dream about golden crown, a white horse, and a prince that would take her hand and never let go. 

She kissed so many frogs on her way, but her prince was still so far away, perfect, unreachable, unaware.

And it’s okay like that, it really is, but sometimes, during nights like that, Gabby likes to sit in silence, and she wonders. 

_ I travelled through the time _

_ It felt for me like doing a crime _

_ My mind did crazy things _

_ Imagination opened their wings _

It’s something she came to terms with years ago. 

She was seventeen when she walked into The Cricket Club, eyes big with wonder and excitement circling in her veins, new coaches, new teammates, people she knew but she was about to know better, and all the things she was going to learn. Everything was so exciting and new and hopeful, and then-

then there was him. Handsome, with kind smiles and even kinder words, and Gabby didn’t really have a say in this. It just happened, her poor young heart deciding it would beat for that one person. 

Five years later, and Gabby is still in the same place. 

Or maybe not exactly, because so much has changed, and she changed. She’s not seventeen anymore, but sometimes her heart still skips a beat, and her mind falls into that traitorous stream of what ifs and maybes. 

She is okay, really. But she misses him, more than she can ever admit. She never said it out loud, how weird it was, coming back to the club and not seeing him there, and maybe that was why the decision to follow her coach and change everything was a bit easier to take. 

She knows it was a good choice, probably. 

But it would be a lie, if she said she didn’t regret anything. 

It’s kind of funny, to be so young and feel so much. 

Gabby closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. 

It’s all okay.

Just sometimes, it’s a little bit hard.

_ Where are you, my love? _

_ Where are you? _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
